1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear assembly for a pickup unit feeding apparatus of a disk player, more particulary to a gear assembly for a pickup unit feeding apparatus of a disk player with a hypocycloid gearing structure for simplifying the structure of the pickup unit feeding apparatus and exactly controlling the feeding of the pickup unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disk player is a system which records information onto or reproduces the same from a recording medium such as a disk. In general, in the disk player, recording or reproducing of information onto or from the disk is performed by a pickup unit. In order to record or reproduce information, the pickup unit is moved in a radial direction of the disk placed on a disk player.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view for showing a conventional pickup unit feeding apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, a pulley 12 fixed to the shaft of a motor is engaged with a gearing portion 14 by a belt 16 to thereby reduce a speed of the motor. The gearing portion 14 reduces the speed of the motor,and the reduced speed is transmitted to a rack gear 18 meshed with the gearing portion 14, thereby feeding the rack gear 18. A pickup unit 10 in one body with the rack gear 18 is also fed along a guide bar 19 to thereby record and reproduce information onto or from a disk.
The conventional pickup feeding apparatus having a structure as mentioned above has a gearing portion which is constituted with many different sized gears in order to reduce a rotation speed of a motor.
Therefore,there exists drawbacks in that it is difficult to make a disk player miniaturized, a malfunction is likely to be caused by a belt connecting a pulley and a gear portion, and noises can be also made by engaging many gears.